Night of the Nightingale
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Renge has the Host Club members acting out in a new movie. They accepted but what are the consequences? Will it turn out how it should be? Will they fight or love? Most importantly, will they accept their new selves as they are?


Another Ouran story that I want to try out as well.

Pairings will rotate, depending on what you guys think.

Disclaimor: Bisco owns anything Ouran-related

* * *

Writing furiously, Renge sits in her chair at her desk. It's late, and the hand hits three on the clock in the morning. The obsessed fangirl is working on another story that the Host customers ask her to write about and the story has to center around the members. Feeling the excitement and imagining each scenario, the girls are daydreaming in delight with creepy dazed smiles. The fangirl happily agrees and she writes the story ever since that afternoon. She feels so excited, and the customers will work generously to convince the Host Club members to participate if things would not go their way.

After all, it's what everyone wants.

Slowing her hand to a stop, she excitedly put the paper up as though it was a gift given to her by her boyfriend. She is finished with the script. Her eyes twinkle with amazement. The story that will unfold will bring the members to a whole new level of Hosting at their high school, and it will be the biggest events that will happen in the course of Ouran Academy's history.

Simply put, she just can't wait to see how this goes.

***

There is a crowd gathering up at the front gate. Kyouya wonders what the commotion is about when there is hardly anything going on unless the club members are being showy for the day. But, his guesses are wrong as soon as the crowd gathers to his door. His chauffeur is shocked by the sudden commotion and he couldn't reach the door as soon as he got out. He looks back to the young master, who bowed his head as though saying that this is nothing.

As soon as he sets foot out of his limousine, Kyouya is soon surrounded by girls, the main customers of the Host Club. He smiles politely, "What's going on?"

"We heard the news!!!" One of them cries out loud.

"Yeah, we heard!" Another screams out with excitement.

"You and Kaoru doing certain things!"

"Or even better, Kyouya and Tamaki are alone together!!!"

"Wait, I want Mori and Hunny too!"

"There's also Hikaru and Haruhi!"

Confusion sweeps Kyouya for a bit, wondering what exactly is going on for the millionth time in a roll. _Me and Kaoru doing what exactly?_ _Or with Tamaki? What are these girls...?_

"So, anyhow, Renge...!"

"Where is Miss Hoshakuji?" The boy asks kindly.

"She wrote it! She wrote it!" A girl squeals to another, who nods happily.

Kyouya kindly goes through the crowd as a trained gentleman. He's been hearing things from left to right, and he's nearly at his point. It's too early for this kind of madness to be going on. Knowing where that fangirl is, he knows that she might be in 1-A room. Whatever that girl is plotting, it doesn't sound good. He walks toward the high school division building and finds the first floor where the first years inhabits. Walking towards the end of the hall, he finds the room, and he spots her, surrounded by girls. They are giggling and happily screaming their hearts out. He clears his voice, calling her out. The girls are wondering what's up, but Renge tells them that he knows what's up, and accepts his invitation to talk. So, she steps out.

Kyouya leads her to an empty staircase where there is hardly anyone walking around. He turns around, and asks her, "What's going on? I have girls surrounding my car door as soon as I step out. They sound really excited, having state me, the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi doing something with each other. What is going on?"

Confidently smiling, Renge brings out a thick stack of paper and holds it up. Kyouya feels intrigued yet sees that one coming. _These fangirls...I swear..._

Clearing her voice, the fangirl from France says excitedly while keeping her fire steady, "The customers and I want you and the Host Club members to do a movie shot with this script."

"A movie? Now, we had no intention of doing one, especially one that reveals who we really are and what we do. You know that." Kyouya states with matter-of-fact, remembering the first time they were scouted by Renge. Tamaki became violent and Kyouya did not want to reveal that fact. Haruhi said what she could in the end to the fangirl.

"Yes, I know, but this time, it's going to be different. Actually, the girls came up with the idea and they asked me to write the script. I accepted and made this script. So, I'm asking you for having the Host Club act in this script, please." She states with confidence, handing the script over.

Ever since she states those words, Kyouya sees a twinkle in her eye. She's confident with this and wants to try this out. He sighs and gives in. He looks as his hands flip the pages, "Alright, I'll look it over."

Clasping her hands together, the twinkle in her eye shines with delight. She smiles as she giggles with her infamous laugh. "Well, be looking forward to that."

He could only sigh and wonders what is in this massive stack that she wrote. Looking at the contents, its handwritten. "Flight of the nightingale."

***

There is a meeting at the Host Club being held. Most of the girls in the school know what's going on. They are all excited, and they thank Renge for being successful. They now wait patiently.

In the Music Room, Kyouya gathers all the members, and tells them of the script that Renge prepares for them from earlier. They do not think it is going to be good even though it is really well written, but they listen to what their vice president had to say. After awhile, Kyouya finishes and asks everyone's opinion.

"Sounds like a great plan! I have many lines! I shall be the star!" Tamaki enthusiastically states with excitement.

"Well, putting aside Tono's remarks, I think it's going to be bad." Hikaru states with not much interest as he looks over the script.

"But, I think it sounds interesting! I get to eat more cake!" Hunny states while eating a cake.

"You always eat cake." Hikaru states in response as he sweats a drop.

"So, we have three votes against one then." Kyouya notes.

"What? What about you, Haruhi, and Mori?" Hikaru demands angrily.

"Mori agrees nevertheless. I find it worth more money than it's going to be worth anyhow. Haruhi, would you want to give your thoughts on this?" He looks over the cross-dressed host.

"I don't care either way, but I guess I could go along with it anyhow." Haruhi shrugs with little to no interest with a flat expression.

Hikaru pouts angrily. He looks over to his brother, who is reading the script. "Hey, Kaoru, what do you think?"

"It sounds fun." Kaoru simply says as he quickly looks over the script.

"What?" Hikaru asks with a twitch. He could not believe what his brother just said.

"Well, that's settled. Now, let's go tell the girls." Kyouya says without further ado.

They all leave the room at once without much of an argument.

Hikaru gives in, going along with the ride anyhow.

Hunny and Mori doesn't really care, but it's something to waste time with. Haruhi feels the same way.

Tamaki feels excited as he walks rather quickly.

Kaoru thinks this will be fun. They get to play out of character, so it'll be great.

Kyouya either cares or doesn't. Simple as that.

* * *

What do you think?

Review please


End file.
